The world is small deal with it
by Thatsillyprofiler
Summary: what will happen when a new girls comes will it help or hinder Alucard slight AlucardxDanielle
1. Chapter 1

**Hellsing**

Editor's note:

I don't own Hellsing the character i do own is Danielle.

if anyone has a comment please don't hesitate to ask. 3

Integra sat watching Alucard shine his weapon "that stuff stinks put it away before I light that bottle up!" she yelled, so Alucard proceeded to do so. Seras then walked into the room with Walter "What's wrong master?" asked Seras looking at Alucard "it's a thing that can happen, it's called boredom" "well Walter and I brought up the mail but the other part was asked to keep in darkness" she replied handing Integra a video tape "why give it to me? Walter you set it up" she scoffed throwing the tape to him.

The video started up and Paladin Anderson appeared _"greetings Hellsing, I've sent you a preset, a little something we found in an old home, see if you can control it, and it's killed twelve of our men already"._ Integra was led by Walter and Seras and followed by Alucard to a box in the dungeons. The first thing Integra noticed was the big letters DANGEROUS on the crate. "Dangerous, huh, open it" she said when the crate's door dropped nothing happened all four looked in and saw a set of glowing eyes "Anyone going to offer to help me out?" "You're supposedly dangerous" "overstatement" she growled. Alucard seeing no choice put his hand in; as a hand grabbed his, he helped whoever was in there out. A woman; looking barely older than Integra stepped out and Alucard, Integra and Walter let their glasses slip down their noses. The woman stretched and her light red hair swayed, finally her deep grey eyes studied everyone in the room till she spotted Alucard "I wondered why paladin Alexander sent me here" she growled, "Danielle" Alucard muttered. She smiled at him and walked over to him and to the surprise of everyone he embraced her.

A while later after Alucard had Walter take another Coffin into his room Danielle lay herself in it and fell asleep, while Alucard and the others went into Integra's office "Explain Alucard" "Danielle and I were closer than any human couple could be, dead lovers to the end, I met her at a ball held by a corporate at the time, I wore this outfit and she wore a long pale blue dress with matching shoes" "the one she is wearing" "yes, when I found out she was living, it tore at my heart, she was to be married in a few days, when her husband found out she danced with a stranger he decided to kill her, since I was in love with her, I had to save her. After he stabbed her and walked out I turned her" he said looking out the window at the moon.

Flashback:

Alucard came out of the wall, he searched the room for her, but as soon as he entered the room the smell of blood hit his nose "Danielle?" he said seeing her on her bed sword still through her stomach "Alucard, together we will never be, I am sorry" she said as he sunk his teeth into her neck "we will be together forever" he picked her up and phased through the wall.

End Flashback.

Danielle stood at the door no one had noticed her "After that had happened my husband to be thought the butler had removed my dead body, so I was free to live with Alucard, until he met and was facing Van Hellsing" she growled looking in Integra's way "I was left alone so I fed and slept hoping that one day my love would come back to me, that was never to happen I guess" she looked across to Alucard "then The people at the Vatican found me, they kept me in that crate for three years, then sent me to you" she replied walking and standing next to Alucard who placed his arm around her waist. "Lucky for me I had a child already, of course it wasn't his but none the less Alucard and I watched over the child and watched him grow up, get married and have kids, Alucard and I left seeing it was too painful to watch him" "how sad" replied Seras "Enough storytelling, I'm having a hard time from killing you all" she muttered as Alucard pulled her closer "Alucard I have a mission for you and Seras not Danielle, so she will have to entertain herself" "Of course haven't you seen the inside of my crate? I've been doing nothing but" she scoffed.

Alucard arrived back and found the place in ruins "this isn't good" Seras muttered as they both walked in the front door, Walter was lying at the base of the stairs a small amount of blood pooled around him, "he's still alive" Alucard said walking up the stairs after Seras sat Walter up, they both walking into Integra's office and found her on the floor behind the door, Alucard checked her "I didn't kill her" "Iscariot" growled Alucard as Integra's chair turns around and Seras sees Father Alexander sitting there "I wouldn't touch me, or Danielle will die" he smirked as the TV flashed on and they saw Danielle chained to a wall mirrors put in specific places, "make a move and she'll be burnt to a crisp by the morning sun" he laughed. "Why?" "Because she will have to die, for Hellsings mistakes" "Hellsing hasn't made any mistakes, Anderson" "master" replied Alucard as Integra got to her feet "you moved" he laughed as sunlight streamed to where Danielle was, and suddenly the room was filled with her screams. Finally Anderson left and Alucard was left against the wall sword through his throat, Integra and Seras lying on the floor bound by magic paper. Alucard growled and pulled the sword "are you both alright?" he asked getting a nod from both "get to her Alucard" Integra replied they all got up and somehow found where Danielle was, Integra's bedroom, the bed was a mess and Danielle was still up against the wall blood dripping from her stomach, the focal points of the mirrors and from her chest, neck and arms "Danielle" Alucard muttered as Walter helped Alucard get Danielle down "she's barely here" he muttered trying to wake her up "Danielle?" "Alu...Card" she muttered "you're going to be fine" he replied talking her downstairs to her coffin. Seras bid farewell to Integra and Walter and retired to her coffin. Walter and Integra walked up to her office and began calling people to come and fix the mansion.

That night while Integra was working on her paper work a phone call came through, it was the round table conference _"Integra, you will be hosting our conference at your place tomorrow, to discuss the matter in which Paladin Alexander has brought to our attention, this second vampire staying with you" _"of course I will see you tomorrow with everything ready at 10 o' clock" she replied hanging up "crap" Walter walked in "I trust that did not go to plan?" "No, they are coming to discuss Danielle" she replied.

The next morning Alucard woke to the sound of a coffin being opened so he quickly opened his to see Walter looking in on Danielle "Sorry Alucard, just checking on her, just to make sure she is ok" he said as Alucard nodded in reply getting up himself and looking at Danielle. She was healing slowly, but at least she was healing. "Sir Integra may need your help today Alucard, there is a round table conference happening about Danielle" he said Alucard nodded once again and left for upstairs. "Walter" "yes?" "I can make Seras human again if need be" she muttered in her sleep before moving her head and remaining silent. Walter walked upstairs to the conference "How is Danielle?" "I thought Alucard would have told you by now" "no he hasn't he's just listening in at the moment" "well she is healing nicely" "thank you" replied Integra as Walter decided it was best to take his leave, but being one for gossip he decided to listen in on their conversation.

"We let you have one vampire, we also let you have two vampires but three is unacceptable" "says who?" "We have a written document from the queen majesty herself telling you to get rid of one vampire, or else you lose the estate and an all of your men" "you can do that!" "You will choose or we will" they said getting up and walking out. "I will not choose" "ma'am, I have a suggestion" "What is it Walter?" she asked lighting a cigar "Danielle knows how to turn a vampire human again, and she suggested Miss Victoria" "only if Alucard and Seras agree" she replied as both Seras and Alucard walked in, "Seras how would you like your humanity back?" "To be human again, I... I don't really know, is that really possible?" "So Danielle says" Integra replied. Danielle walked in silently to Integra's office and plonked herself down into the chair in front of Integra's desk "Man, you have way too many stairs" she growled as Integra turned around "is it true you can turn Seras human again?" "Yes, while I am at full strength, but not yet" "good Seras wants to be human again" "very well I will go and see her once I have fed and I will turn her human" replied Danielle getting up and walking downstairs.

Danielle knocked quietly on Seras' door "Seras, I came to talk to you" "come in" Seras replied opening the door, "So I hear you wish to give up your immortality" "I do, to walk into the sun, to sleep during the night not work during the night, I want that back" "and how does Alucard like your decision?" "I haven't told him I want it done" "big mistake" Danielle replied "Alucard will want to know" "I want to know what?" "Seras is giving up her immortality" "what? You ungrateful, waste of air human!" he snarled "Don't!" growled Danielle "it is her choice, Alucard respect that" she said holding his hand "fine, you give someone immortality and what happens" he growled walking out "don't worry about him lie down and relax and clear your mind" she said as Seras did what Danielle said. All of a sudden Seras felt like she was floating, she was seeing her life when she was alive, then when she was dead. All of a sudden she was standing on the ground Danielle stood before her but Seras could hear a heartbeat, "I am Danielle, this is me before I died and was saved by Alucard, you have a choice, a new life or would you keep the immortality?" "I want to be human again" "you will be weak before getting stronger" "fine, just do it" she said as Seras woke up.

Seras woke but stayed quiet and saw Alucard sitting beside her "I shouldn't have turned her" he muttered Danielle growled at him "how dare you say that she was willing to do anything that you said, but you still didn't respect that" Danielle growled loudly "now I know why I didn't go looking for you, you're stubborn, and completely ignorant" he replied Danielle stood watching him a small tear rolled down her cheek "I thought you loved me, I guess you should have let me die all those year ago" she turned and walked out "that was a stupid thing to do" Seras muttered "don't push it" he growled "you shouldn't have let Danielle walk out like that, she is unpredictable" "and then I will have to silence her" he growled walking out.

Danielle walked into the kitchen where Walter was, he turned to her and watched he slump to the floor, Walter rushed to her side then he noticed swords through her wrists and her stomach "Walter, I meant nothing to him, he never loved me" she said collapsing. Walter pulled the swords and carried her down to her coffin. Then he walked up to Integra's office and found her in a heated argument with Alucard "Danielle, is down in her coffin I found these in her wrists and her stomach" "She tried to kill herself?" "Yes, she muttered about her meaning nothing to Alucard and that he never loved her" he said "is that true Alucard?" "No, I love her, but I think she made a mistake letting Seras turn back human" he growled in reply "it was her choice, since she refused to drink blood, or sleep in a coffin" "and? Your point is master?" "that she wasn't happy being a vampire" Integra yelled as Seras stepped into the room "sir Hellsing was right, I wasn't happy as a vampire and I would never drink blood" "that wasn't your choice, police girl, you needed it to survive" he growled "look, Seras has made a decision, and it has saved not only me, but the rest of you. If I didn't get rid of one vampire, we were going to lose everything, and you Alucard and Danielle would become property of the queen and she would put you both to death!" yelled Integra. Alucard growled and stood right in front of Integra "how about I solve our problems by standing in the sun?" Alucard looked out the window where the sun streamed in Alucard put his arm into the sun, he growled quietly before his arm was pulled back by Integra "don't beat yourself up Alucard your important to the Hellsing family you are my protector" "I don't need to protect you, you have Danielle now" he growled walking off down to his dungeon.

Alucard looked at Danielle, sleeping soundly the holes in her neck and arms were healing slowly, way too slow, "Danielle?" no reply he shook her and nothing, he kissed her and nothing. Then finally she opened her eyes and looked at him "Danielle?" no reply "you've lost too much blood" "I'm dying Alucard" "I told you that changing Seras back would take too much out of you" "you never voiced that you love me, never once since I've been back, have you ever told me you loved me" she said falling limp. Alucard kissed her forehead and left her to sleep.

At midnight Danielle walked up into Walters room and woke him up "Walter may I speak with you?" "of course" "I need you to do this for me, please, and keep this secret from sir Integra, I want you to send me back to the old country, here is the address" "of course, but why?" "Because life was better when I wasn't here, so I'm leaving, I'm destroying the friendship between Seras and Alucard, Walter please, for me" she asked kissing his cheek and walking away.

Three days later Walter was called into Integra's office Seras and Alucard were also there "Walter, you and Danielle were as thick as thieves, so where is she?" "She asked to be sent away, ma'am. Danielle wasn't happy here so while Alucard was last on a mission Danielle slid into another coffin, which was in a crate and I sent her to a specific place" "and where was this certain place?" "Some where I promised Danielle I would not tell anyone, but seeing how she recently sent me a postcard, I am allowed to tell you, she asked me to send her back to the old country" "You didn't?" "Yes I sent her where she asked to be sent" "she was almost killed there centuries ago" he growled.

The next day A packet arrived for Integra he opened it and found ashes "Alucard, Seras, Walter" she yelled all three entered the room quickly Alucard saw the ashes and immediately thought the worst, a letter came too, "it is addressed to Mr. Dollneaz" Walter stepped forward

'dear Family, do not think the worst, the ashes are not mine. The only reason I sent this letter to Walter is because he is the strongest of all of us. I am sorry to say this Alucard, but these are the ashes of our first child, a little boy who didn't make it past his first night, since you're probably smart you would have figured out there is way too much ash for a baby so I must apologize for not saying sooner our baby daughter also did not survive. I'm sorry I did not tell you that I was pregnant with twins when I left, but I knew it would have pulled Alucard and Seras further apart. I love you all but I had to leave good bye Danielle" he finished and folded the letter up. Alucard left the room and Seras followed "Master are you going to be alright?" "Fine police girl" he said walking into his room and closing the door.

so what ya think. lemme know and i might carrie it on

luvs


	2. this is a correction

These are the corrections for my latest story 'the world is small; deal with it'

This is just a follow up of things, because some people weren't clear on the story:

I am a first time writer;

my ideas are ALWAYS OC,

Danielle is:

Blonde,

Storm grey eyes,

Same height as Alucard

Loves black, blues and the holy white.

Wears red corset and plane black knee length skirt

Correction

Paladin Alexander is meant to be Paladin Anderson. Although on /hellsing/alexander.html Anderson's name is recorded as

Paladin Alexander Anderson.

So to the person/people who cannot understand MY story contact me further on any changes you would like to say.


End file.
